


Olive green boots by the backdoor make me feel safe

by TheBlackHorizon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drugs, M/M, Oneshot, Recovery, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackHorizon/pseuds/TheBlackHorizon
Summary: As the eldest son of one of the richest familys in Westeros Robb is under constant pressure, but what happens after the final straw broke the camels back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Olive Green by Joe Banfi.

The wind rustled through the orange and yellow leaves and swirled them across the yard. Robb leaned against the banister of the porch and watched the leaves dance across the cobbled ground and come to a rest in a small pile by the stable door.

His body felt tired, aching slightly from the days work but it was the warm, pleasant kind of ache which makes you fall asleep warm and content with yourself and always bringing a good nights rest. For the first time in what seemed years to him he could think clearly, his mind was as cloudless as the autumn sky and his body felt at peace.

It had been a process of almost a year but he was here now, whole and clean and determined to keep it that way.

The prospect of growing up as the eldest son of one of the richest and most influental familys of the countr may sound appealing to many. Being the firstborn son his father had declared him heir to his company the day he'd been born. His future had been settled there and then, private school, elite university and finally CEO of Stark Corp.Expectations had been unbelivably high, pressure even higher. His siblings had looked up to him, his parents always stressed how they only wanted the best for him and his friends were mostly his friends because of his name.

One of the only people truly supporting him had been Jon, his late aunts illigemate son who had been living with them since his mothers passing.

Robb hadn't made decisions, they'd been made for him. Often he'd told Jon how he envied him because the family mostly let him do whatever he wanted, freedom was something Robb had never really experienced. He kept his feelings locked inside him, about school, about his future, about whom he loved.

Coming out was no option for him, there was no space for gays in the world he lived in. He watched Jon and Satin and again, envy struck him hard.

There had been feelings lingering inside him since the day he'd first layed eyes on Jon but, as so many other dreams in his life, they would never come true.

Like a bubble one more dream had dissolved into nothing the day Jon told him that he was leaving. He'd always been better with horses than with people and when the opprtunity to work in one of the country's best training yards he hadn't hesitated.

Robb had no other options left than acceptance.

After Jon had left things started to change in his life. Meeting the wrong people in vulnerable time had been the last straw to break the camels back.

It had been in the following months that a little plastic bag with white powder had always been kept in the bottom drawer of his wardrobe, days were spent pretending around his family and nights spent with galaxys exploding behind his eyelids and sweet relief washing over him. No pressure, no stress, nothing mattered in those nights.

It had been relatively smooth sailing over six months, but his family would eventually notice the changes in his behaviour, his hiding mechanisms would fail more often than not and when little Rickon stumbled across the little plastic bag, hell had broken lose.

First, threats had been spoken out by his father, followed by his mothers shouts but he hadn't even listened, his mind had been absent and drifting so his parents made a decision.

They had sent him to a treatment centre to recover, as they put it, but in reality Robb was forced to go through his own personal hell. Isolation had been the first step, he hadn't been allowed to see anybody but even before he could have been angry about that withdrawal had begun to show its ugly face.

Cravings, paranoia, every fibre in his body screaming in relentless pain for the one and only substance which could grant him relief. He thought about Jon a lot, seeking refuge from his darkest hours in the homely feeling he would always have when they were together. When he was sober enough to think halfway think clearly he had just felt lost, his life had spun out of control over the last eight months and his familys visits were rare.

His parents stopped by every week or so but the visits were short and often dominated by uncomfortably silence. He hadn't heard anything from Jon and since he had to leave his phone at home he couldn't do a single thing about it.

Doubt settled deep in his guts and he found himself wondering about Jon more often than not, if he even knew what had happened to Robb. Soon he had other things to worry about, surely he couldn't stay in the rehabilitation centre forever but he was at loss about what he would do after, where he'd go.

 

“Come and stay with me.”

 

There had been no doubt in that statement.

It was about two weeks later that suddenly, out of the blue Jon stood in front of him.Robb hadn't trusted his eyes but there he was, the only person he'd been hoping to see for so long. There had been no words, only a long, tight hug between the two of them and Robb hadn't wanted to let go, but Jon pulled back and looked at him with his serious face and said those five words which filled Robb such sweet relief as no drug could ever do.

 

The training yard wasn't far from the city but far enough that the air was clean and Robb had almost forgotten how many shades of green nature had.

Jon lived in a small cottage, behind the stables by the path which lead to the paddock and Robb could see the young fillys trailing behind their mothers when he first looked out of the guest rooms window.

They sat together in the living room on the night of their arrival and Robb, although he hadn't meant to, let out a sheer endless stream of words about what had happened in the last months which eventually turned into snifled apologies and Jon wound his arms around him, Robbs head falling against his shoulder with a muffled snifle.

 

“I should have been with you.” Jon whispered into his hair “I'm sorry.”

 

He looked up with glassy eyes “It's not your fault that I fucked up royally.”

 

“No,” Jon answered “but I could have been there for you, you shouldn't have been alone with all this.”

 

“Tell Mum and Dad.” he huffed in return but he couldn't help the tingle spreading in his chest.

 

Jon loooked him deeply in the eyes and his hand which had been resting on Robbs shoulder hovered above his cheek as if he was afraid of what the touch would cause, but Robb moved ever so slightly and leaned into the dry warmth of Jons palm.

He let out a shuddering breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

 

“Thank you for letting me stay here.I,” he hesitated “I missed you.” Robb added as whisper.

 

“I missed you too.” Jon let his thumb wander over Robbs cheekbone “And I'm sorry I didn't call more often.”

 

Robb looked at him questioningly and the unspoken question why hung heavily in between them.

 

“I thought,” he looked away and back at Robb “I thought it would make it easier. Being away from you.”

 

It was as if realisation hit Jon and the clarity suddenly crossing his features was something Robb would forever treasure in his heart.

 

“May I?”

 

Their first kiss was the beginning of his new life, the beginning of something good, something he had chosen for himself.

The work in the yard wasn't something he was used to but it took his mind off things and helped keep the cravings at bay. Even though he was clean he still had them from time to time but now he wasn't alone anymore, no matter how bad it got Jon was there and listened to him talking nonsense and kept him from scratching his arms too badly. The next day he would get back to work and when he watched Jon with his horses he understood how lucky he was.

As his mind lingered on the memory he felt a pair of arms wind around his waist from behind.

 

“Hey.”

 

Jon smelled of leather and horses and Robb nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

 

“Hi.”

 

“ You alright?”

 

“I am.”

 

And now, more than ever, he meant it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :) thanks for reading!


End file.
